Caught
by Kimi-the-writer
Summary: "S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki stutters, hiding his blushing face with his hands, "I-It's not what it looks like..." His teammate, Sakura Haruno, merely smirks while staring at her teammates in amusement. "I-I mean really, i-it isn't!" He tries again, untangling his legs from his teammate in embarrassment. -What will happen to our favorite knucklehead ninja?And what was he doing?


_A.N: Yep, I couldn't help it, this kept running through my head, and I just had to write it! I know, I know, it's farfetch, and is completely weird. Like always, my story is with Sasuke's family alive, Sakura not being a fan girl, and Sasuke staying into the village etc. I will warn you now though. _**Do not read this story if you are not a Yaoi fan. **_It's not all about them, but it is mentioned. You always will see a few... surprises towards the end of the story! I really have nothing else to say but this story is just basically humor._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Caught

* * *

X X X

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki stutters, hiding his blushing face with his hands, "I-It's not what it looks like..." His teammate, Sakura Haruno, merely smirks while staring at her teammates in amusement. "I-I mean really, i-it isn't!" He tries again, untangling his legs from his teammate in embarrassment.

"Naruto," Sakura calls, laughing, her eyes sparkling brightly, "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you about this, but we all know you and Sasuke date." Sasuke, who is laying under Naruto, blushes brightly while kicking his boyfriend off of him. Sasuke narrows his eyes at Sakura while stalking towards her, "Oh come on." Sakura replies, holding her hands up in defense, "How can we not know about you two dating each other? You guys basically _mark _each other everyday, and you guys aren't very quiet...if you know what I mean." Sakura mutters out the last part, trying to hide her face.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto tries, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him towards his chest, "W-We haven't done anything wrong!" Sakura blinks while shaking her head.

"You idiot." She mumbles while walking right up to Sasuke and pointing at his neck, "Are you telling me that got there without your help, Uzumaki?" She asks, throwing him a smirk, "If you ask me, I think it's a hickey, that you left on poor _Sasuke-chan_!" She grins more while stepping away from them, "But, I suppose I'll leave you two love birds alone." She turns on her heel and walks out, leaving her teammates to continue with their fun.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"Sakura," Itachi Uchiha greets, nodding his head at his brother's teammate, "You caught them again?" He asks when he noticed her blushing face and big smile. She nods, grinning more.

"Yeah, it was quite an interesting position they were in though." She adds while walking over to her friend and pulling him into a hug, smiling even more, "Do you think they'll freak out?" Itachi wraps his arms around her waist and raises his eyebrow curiously.

"Why would they freak out, Saku-chan?" Itachi asks throwing her a smirk. Sakura rolls her eyes before sticking her tongue out at him. He gently pokes her tongue and smirks even more, "Darling, I thought you found out last time to keep that in your mouth, unless you plan to use it." Sakura immediately closes her mouth, blushing even more.

"I-I mean if they caught us kissing, Itachi-kun..." She replies, silently throwing him a glare at his last comment, "You did make me promise to keep our relationship a secret." Itachi opens his mouth, about to reply when she shakes her head and places her finger on his mouth, laughing, "I know, I know. You don't want your brother killing you, and you want your elders to stay away from me," She tightens her hug, "But if we are always like this, won't they notice?"

"They already know, but they are currently dealing with Sasuke being gay," Itachi comments while chuckling, "I knew they were going to end up together, ever since you came running into our house screaming how Naruto and Sasuke shared their first kiss." Sakura giggles while resting her head on his chest, "You do know they are watching us, right?"

"Aa," Sakura answers blushing, "You might want to run though, Itachi-kun." She stands on her tippy toes and places a kiss on his lips with him kissing back. She pulls back and turns towards her teammates grinning, "Hey, you guys act like we are doing the naughty," She gestures for her boyfriend to get a head start, "After all, I did catch you both practically na-" Naruto tackles her to the ground with his face bright red.

"S-Shut up!" He yells while Sasuke stares down at his boyfriend and sighs, pulling him off, "Shouldn't you be more angry, Teme? Your older brother j-just kissed our teammate!" Sasuke sighs.

"Dope, she caught us - you know - and I can't really kill her for doing the same thing to my brother. Plus, I'd rather not upset him, or he can do worse to her." Sasuke mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her, "And when were you and my brother close, _Sakura-chan_," Sakura smiles nervously at him.

"W-What ever do you mean, Sasu-chan?" She tries, taking a small step back while the advance towards her, "If you attack me, I'll yell." Sasuke smirks at her while Naruto chuckles, not caring. "I'm telling you, I'll tell them _what _I caught you doing!" They keep moving towards her making her send them a small smirk, "Last chance, if you try and attack me _Sasu-chan, Naru-chan_, I'll announce how Sasuke is the... **uke!**"

"You wouldn't..." Sasuke challenges, pouncing at her with Naruto following his lead.

"I will," She admits sending them both a smirk before turning on her heel and running away from her teammates laughing. After giving themselves enough space between them she turns to Sasuke, sticks her tongue out, takes a deep breath and shouts loudly, "Hey everyone! I caught Naruto and Sasuke in a very _interesting _position and I now have enough proof that our dearest Sasuke Uchiha is an _**uke!**_" Suddenly, her favorite Uchiha - besides Itachi - appears next to her and pulls her into a one-arm hug before chuckling.

"You've done it now, Sakura," Shisui Uchiha comments, watching his baby cousin freeze in embarrassment, "As much as I'd love to tease him though, Itachi ordered me to get you out of danger so." He quickly teleports away, leaving the pinkette's teammates to die of embarrassment.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Sakura," Itachi mumbles into his girlfriends hair while running his hands down her sides, chuckling when she squirms underneath him, "Sasuke is going to be quite mad at you when he finds you." Sakura shrugs innocently before smiling brightly.

"But, you'll save me, won't you, Itachi-kun? After all, they probably think I left for a mission, not run to my boyfriend." Sakura giggles while running her hand through his dark hair, "Do I get a reward for embarrassing your baby brother?" She asks suddenly, her eyes shining with excitement, "I mean, you promised me when I was four years old, whenever I made him blush you will reward me."

"Still remember that, Sakura?" Itachi asks with a smirk, "I suppose you deserve a reward..." He lowers his lips down to hers and kisses her; she wraps her arms around his neck and nods slightly.

"Y-You know I'd remember it, Itachi," She mumbles before blushing brightly and moaning when he bit her lip. Itachi smirks down at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I believe you will be rewarded greatly, Sakura." Itachi mummers into her ear before pulling her into another kiss.

_Sasuke, you better watch out, your life is about to become interesting if Itachi keeps doing __**this **__when I embarrass you. _Sakura thinks with a soft smile. **Oh yes. When you have a hot, older Uchiha boyfriend you will make your teammates die in embarrassment. Even if your teammates want to kill you half the time. **_Agree, they get over it, after all. _**Because of Itachi threatening them and all the black mail you have of them. **_Hey! It's not my fault they were caught kissing again, while we were on the mission in the waves! _**You know, you still never told Itachi that... **_I'm saving it for something more important... _**Naruto becoming Hokage? **_Of course, how else am I suppose to use it? For a reward? No. I may love Itachi and teasing his brother, but seeing the embarrassed looks on our teammates are much more... amusing. _**So Itachi isn't great at kissing? **_He's fucking amazing, stupid. _

"Sakura, I think I'm going to have to reconsider kissing you, if you continue to fight with your inner self," Itachi interrupts while smirking down at her. Sakura pouts and pulls him down onto her and kisses him gently. _Shut up inner. I'm trying to enjoy my time alive, tomorrow the boys are going to destroy me. _

* * *

X X X

* * *

_Before you even ask; no, his reward for her when she was little wasn't kissing, you perverts! He gave her candy or ice cream, sometimes he even trained her a little! Of course, with them being together now, he rewards her with kisses and what-not. Yes, Itachi does know about Inner too, but she isn't very important either. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!_

_Kimi-the-Writer_


End file.
